We propose a systematic study to test the hypothesis that light-activated polymers can replace or supplement conventional sutures in ophthalmic surgeries. Specifically we have synthesized novel dendrimers, termed biodendrimers, composed of biocompatible monomers such as glycerol and lactic acid. We will take advantage of the favorable chemical and physical properties of these photocrosslinkable biodendrimers to seal corneal perforations and to secure corneal autografts in human enucleated eyes and chicken eyes in vivo. Accordingly, answers will be sought to the following questions: 1. Can the chemical structure of a biodendrimer be optimized to afford specific properties required for sutureless ophthalmic surgeries? 2. Will a biodendrimer seal a 3 mm full thickness linear or stellate corneal perforation? 3. Will a biodendrimer secure a corneal autograft? Corneal perforation and corneal transplantation are two models of corneal tissue injury that are ideal for testing new tissue sealants. The traditional approach to repair both these injuries involves sutures, yet the use of sutures affords a number of limitations and complications. Tissue adhesives such as cyanoacrylate are becoming more widely accepted in various corneal procedures, however these materials have only met with marginal success. Improvements made to the composition and/or to the method of application can potentially enhance the effectiveness of tissue sealants for treating wounds and even broaden the scope of clinical use. Potential indications in other ophthalmic areas include ruptured globe repair, wound closure in cataract surgery, and wound modulation in glaucoma filtering surgery. The novel photocrosslinkable biodendrimers described in this proposal represent a new class of ophthalmic tissue adhesives that may accomplish the objectives cited above sealing corneal perforations, and securing corneal autografts. Successful completion of these studies may lead to new ophthalmic surgical techniques, procedures, and treatments using unique, custom-designed biomaterials.